Freddy's Facial Pic
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Freddie has other interests other than the drums. Something that his two best mates takes advantage of. Though Freddie will argue he takes advantage of them. But with a mistake made when his face was covered in cream someone finally has some dirt on him. This is the same story that was once posted on ttle'sFanfic. Thank you for hosting it for almost an entire year.
1. Freddy's Interest

Disclaimer:

I do not own, have any rights to the show School of Rock. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.

This is the exact same story that was posted by **L. Little'sFanfic** on July 27th, 2017. Since all my stories from **Dark-Spyr0** were/are going to be migrated to this account I decided to have this one transferred also and have all my fics in the same account. Minus collabs or original.

Thank you L. Little'sFanfic for hosting this story and encouraging me to write.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Freddy's Interest**

Freddy's hand rub up, and down Lawrence bulge, his friend shuffles his feet apart to give him better access. The two were in Lawrence's room with Freddie supposedly being there so they can both walk to school together. Neither of them had school on their mind.

With excitement in his eye and a brief grin being given to Lawrence Freddy dropped down and stared at his friend bulge once he stopped rubbing his friend and moved his hand away.

He considered rubbing his face against Lawrence's cock, but his mouth was watering to taste Lawrence's cum again so rising both hands he reached out and undo his button, one hand moved his fly down allowing blue satin boxers to be viewed.

Licking his lips at what's to come he glazed up at Lawrence, wondering if his friend will be more forceful with him. He likes it rough like Zack and other boys are with him, but Lawrence seems frightful to grab the back of his head and force him all the way down his cock.

The one and only time he allows anyone to mess with his hair and Lawrence is too chicken shit to do so. His hands usually go to the closes wall for support or on Freddy's shoulders.

Getting a nod to proceed Freddy moved his gaze from Lawrence's eyes to the 5-inch uncut cock. It veered slightly to the right, and the pubes were noticeable. Zack hated the fact that Lawrence pubes were growing in faster than his own.

The cock was beautiful, precum easily noticeable at the tip. One hand got to work caressing Lawerence's leg the other pulled back the foreskin than joined the same activity as Freddy's other hand on Lawrence's other leg. Freddy tongue poked out of his mouth and lapped up the precum. _Delightful_.

His face moved in some more kissing and licking Lawrence shaft. This was his favorite past time and shouldn't, nay couldn't be rush.

Since Lawrence couldn't bring himself to face fuck him, he got his excitement by studying Lawrence facial expression. Probably the only type of study worthwhile some part of his mind thought. Staring up at his friend once more he opened his mouth, and welcome Lawrence prick in his mouth for the first time that day.

The cock quickly got devoured, and his tongue got to work, refamiliarize itself with its "wanted guest" Lawrence facial expression clearly stated he hasn't lost his touch overnight. A day hasn't gone by where neither Lawrence or Zack's cock brush against Freddy's lips.

Swallowing the saliva, he tasted Lawrence precum. Inhaling through his nose he caught the scent of Lawrence, and he eased off of the cock. Careful to keep the head in his mouth, with a twirl of his tongue across the head he moved back in and once more buried himself deep. This time he opened his mouth wider and took one of his ball sacs into his mouth also.

He couldn't before as his saliva would have fallen on his shirt. This time he backed off completely so both of Lawrence's balls wouldn't be deprived of his attention.

Lawrence cock beautiful while hard and dry did not lose its appeal even wet with Freddy saliva. His hairless ball sac was not as exciting as his shaft was but still a thrill to be toyed with. His field of vision of his buddy cock and Lawrence's head rolling about joined many other scenarios of past memories. This memory might be what he will beat off too but doubtful as the day was still young.

Spitting the balls out of his mouth he went back to kissing and licking the shaft. His hands now rested comfortably on his friend's ass cheeks.

Lawrence well used to Freddy worship of hard cocks stared down at his buddy. He wished to have the nerve to come out about his feelings but recalled Freddy's arguments about their friendship being at risk if they put feelings into their activities. Burying his feelings deep, which gets harder by the blowjob he got back to work in suppressing his moans of pleasure.

The smell of Lawrence arousal was intoxicating, even fully dressed as he was his own cock gave a little jerk and squirted out a little precum without being touched.

Freddy never gets completely naked when he is with either of his friends or both together. Nor does he touch himself. His underwear gets stained with his precum or actual cum when he does have his orgasm.

The reason why is two-fold and well known by his friends. First, the only cock that matters are those that aren't his own, he wants to smell it, taste it, devour it and love it. The second both Lawrence and Zack have been asking to fuck him, mostly Lawrence and that just won't do for multiple reasons.

Blowing on the prick, he moved in and took it in his mouth again. The combined joy he felt having that hardness in his mouth again with the grasp that Lawrence failed to prevent was good, almost as good if Lawrence father was to catch them. Not that Freddy will tell him.

Wanting to hear the other sounds that Lawrence fail to contain he begun to bop his head up and down the cock, slow to fast to slow again. Suction and non. Humming and no humming.

All the things that drive Lawrence wild.

In no time at all, Lawrence's knees begin to weaken, he was swearing which he only does when he was close, and the moans and groans were by no means quiet. Knowing that his buddy was close, he pulled off from the organ and gripped his friend for the first time without the school trousers or boxers in the way, with skills developed from past experience and playing with his own pecker he brought his friend to his climax.

Lawrence cum shot out thick and plentiful quickly covering most of his face. Normally he would have Lawrence shoot his load in his mouth. The sensation of a rapidly firing cock in his mouth is a quirk of his. However Lawrence and Zack have been asking for a facial picture for some days now, and his greed has prevented said picture until now.

Digging into his school trousers, he pulled out his phone and with some trial and error took a shot of his face covered in warm fresh cum. While he was aware that Lawrence took some additional photo with his own phone the jism on his face prevented him from realizing that he sent his own picture to Lawrence and to someone else who wasn't Zack.

While Lawrence got redress, Freddy busy himself by seating down on the bed and scooping up as much cum as he could and licking his finger clean. While he watches his buddy, he wondered why he bothers dressing up for school in the first place.

A fully clothed friend with a load off and a newly cleaned face Freddy bolted to school with little time to spear, preventing Freddie from realizing his mistake till a chance encounter.

Meanwhile, a student whose often at school early was opening his locker to grab some books when his phone buzzed. While looking at the text, he failed to recognize the number but clicked on the message anyway. His eyes widen upon seeing Freddy with a huge grin, and a thick platter of cum on his face at the back of his head was someone legs and a satisfied wilting cock. The young teen smile and closed his locker, forgetting the books he was after.

He had a growing problem in his pants that he needed to relieve and a reply to type up. _Who would have thought that Freddy Jones was such a cum hound?_ He thought as he approaches the nearest toilet.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! - H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Settling the Debt

**Chapter 2 - Settling the Debt**

A horny teen could be found in the school toilet cubicle, with his pants and underwear around his ankle his phone in one hand to an image of a happy smiling Freddy Huerta with a face full of cum. The other hand was gripping his straining cock which was anxious for some release since he first laid eyes on William B. Travis Prep school heartthrob in such a state.

Thinking back briefly he did recall exchanging numbers for a school project, nothing much happened as Freddy never got back to him, he figured Freddy deleted the number.

Not wanting to lose his erection he refocused on the photo once more. Sounds of grasps, sighs, and groans could clearly be heard. While his duties to the school prevented him from sleeping in he was pleased that he still gets to partake in the simple pleasures that others his age might take for granted.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, he carefully rested his phone on his upper thigh and cup his hand at the front of the head of his cock.

Not a moment too soon with a cry of pleasure his cock erupted with his first load of the day and landed in his waiting hand. Still stroking his cock, he made sure to get every last drop. Moving his hand slightly aside as it was blocking the image of Freddy he stared at it and the pool of pearly white, warm cum that was literally in the palm of his hand.

 _I wonder what Freddy did with the cum, did he wipe it off? Had it licked off by whoever it belonged too?_ He wondered as he raised his hand and licked his hand clean.

Grabbing some toilet paper, he cleaned his softening member, grabbed his phone, toss the paper in the bowl. Fasten his pants, flushed took a swig of mouthwash and left.

He failed to see an irate Clark dragging Zack to the toilet as he turned the corner, his thoughts were still fixated on the photo still. _Did Freddy sent me that photo, was it also intended for me?_

### Meanwhile ###

Clark was furious with Zack. He paid good money for a hot picture of Freddy, and the guy still gave him excuses. He even tried to sell him a cock and bull story about how easily he can get Freddy to suck on his cock.

 _As if I fall for such a story as to expose myself to the hottest guy in school and he will bend his knees and service me. That can only happen in my wildest fantasy._ Clark thought bitterly

Learning that he still didn't have a hot picture of his crush after paying in advance and to what he believed was a set up to humiliate him to Freddy made the young Hall Monitor see red.

Composing himself as much as he can under such a situation he decided it best to continue their business in a more private setting. Grabbing Zack's arm, he dragged him to the boy's toilet and checked to ensure they were all alone. _Man, Clark is strong for a shorty_ Zack thought in shock.

"You said it was a done deal! That you can easily get a sexy picture! Three days! It's been three days, you have your money, and I have zilch! Oh, you're going to pay." Clark ended his rant by grabbing his arms and getting in his face. The young 12-year-old face was red in anger and spittle landed on the Korean.

"I already spent the money," Zack replied somewhat fearfully. Normally Clark wouldn't scare him so, but seeing him in such a state he feared angering him any further, and by what Zack could only compare to as an evil grin, sprung on Clark's face.

"Get down on all fours."

As a confused, scared boy did as he was ordered, Clark went to a supply closet, where toilet paper, plunger and varies signs are stored and using the key he was entrusted with unlocked it and grabbed a closed for cleaning sign. Taking it outside he left it there and locked the door behind himself.

 _Good, now we won't be disturbed._ Clark thought while staring at Zack's rear.

"Zack, Zack, Zack I hope you understand that I take no pleasure in what I am just about to do."

With that, he grabbed Zack's waistband and yank it down. Zack started protesting and attempted to get up but Clark was faster, and his foot was placed to the boys back applying just enough pressure to get him back on all four.

"It's like I said I take no pleasure in what I'm about to do but I have lost all patience." He grabbed the edge of the shirt and moved it up Zack's upper back, then with a brief hesitation grabbed the boy's briefs and pushed it down to join the trousers.

"You are going to settle our business by participating in two forms of punishment, your first punishment will consist of spanking each spank represent a dollar I spent on the picture."

"Please Clark don't, I can arrange for the two of us to see him at recess. You can personally take the picture then." Zack pleaded.

SMACK

"That one doesn't count. Even if I was to believe you my duties too, the school gives me very little free time. I do have to make up the time I lost in class while patrolling the hallways you know. Brace yourself your punishment is about to begin. Count them."

SMACK "One" Clark made soothing sounds, he truly did not take any delight, but no one crosses him.

SMACK "Two" _Should I caress his ass cheeks?_ He wondered as he raised his hand for the third.

(A few minutes later)

Smack "Tw... Twenty-five" Zack sobbed out. By this point, Clark was now caressing his redden buttocks while making soothing sounds.

"There... There now, its almost over. In fact, when you're ready for it, you might be surprised how much you enjoy it."

Zack turned his body about so he can see his tormentor, his anguish and disbelief made Clark feel guilty, but he resolved himself that Zack will enjoy it, while at the same time to remember to never go back on a deal with him or anyone else in future.

Zack 's phone started buzzing alerting its owner than he got a new message, by the sound of it more than one. With the ordeal, he just went through, and whatever is about to happen he didn't care to check to see who was trying to reach him.

"What's the second punishment?"

Clark hearing this and seeing no attempt to check his phone answered him.

"I am going to give you a rim-job," Clark stated watching Zack carefully to see if he might try to escape. "Than I will begin to finger you, one finger at first but eventually three for each day I waited."

Another wave of guilt flooded 12-year-old Clark as Zack seemed... Resigned.

Licking his lips from nerves as he is never done this or anything with a boy before he spread Zack's cheeks apart and begun licking the rosebud of his fellow year mate. Determine to prove himself and to hear him begging for more.

It wasn't just the hole that he focuses on. His tongue traveled up and down his crack, and even Zack's perineum (the area between the legs) got a taste of Clark's developing skills. The school Aca-Fellas singer with a voice of an angel was enjoying himself so much, so he was not even aware when he started forcing his tongue inside of Zack.

Zack in the meantime was also enjoying himself. One hand was supporting himself while the other was stroking his tool. If he had known how this felt he would have done this ages ago! Both boys are so far gone in their individual pleasures that neither realizes Zack was pushing his ass out trying to get more of Clark's tongue inside him or that he was begging for more.

Soon enough Clark stopped and admired his handiwork, or should we say tongue work? Deciding that Zack's hole was ready he licks one finger, so it was wet and worked it into him. Zack unconscious whimpering ceases with a groan of pleasure.

"You like that Zack?"

"More!"

"More?"

"Please Clark, I need more."

With a slight shrug, he pulled his finger out and walk than knelt down to Zack's eye level. The hand Zack was using to pleasure himself went back to support his weight.

"Here," Clark presented his fingers to him. "Make sure they are nice and wet. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

Two fingers immediately went straight into Zack's mouth.

"Someone is eager to be finger fucked." Clark couldn't help but say.

A glare was sent his way from that comment, grabbing Clark's wrist as he pulled the boy's finger out of his mouth than engulf three fingers.

"Have you done this before?"

"No, go on and finger-fuck me, I'm ready." He replied.

As Clark made his way to Zack's behind, Zack lowered his upper body to the ground, and both hands reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. Looking at the hole Clark allowed a sliver of spit to leave him and worked it into the pulsing hole with one of his fingers, the sole finger soon became two, the two worked together to enlarge the hole by scissoring the teen.

"Of fuck yeah, feels so good." Zack finally got out after several groans left his mouth.

"Ready for the final finger?" Clark asked.

"Put that fucker in me." Was the prompt reply.

The third finger went in, Clark went knuckle deep and kept it still for his companion to adjust to the invaders. Moments later it was Zack himself that made the first move as he rocked himself back and forth, so the fingers were going out then back in again.

Clark took action and started to move his hand which gave the illusion of the process going faster, grasp and groans with the occasional "Oh god yes," and other sounds of approval came out of Zack's mouth.

"Give me another finger."

Seeing how much Zack was enjoying it and believing his cock can go deeper inside him than four fingers Clark asked if Zack would like to be fucked by him.

Replying in a positive the two got undress, Zack gave a whistle of appreciation when he saw Clark's cock for the first time, even his balls was impressive. Clark blushed and struggle to find something to say. He was saved from answering when Zack's phone went off again. Clark made his way over to a toilet seat and sat down.

Zack ignored his phone still and followed, he gave Clark a quick blowjob to assist in getting the large member inside of him, he never given a blowjob before, and his goal was to get that mammoth nice and wet, not for pleasuring and getting the hall monitor off.

He got between his legs, and position it, so it stood straight up and slowly lowered himself down on it till he felt Clark's legs against his tender ass.

"It feels so good." Zack whimpered.

He rocked back and forth and groaned. He raised himself up than down. His hands rested on Clark's shoulders as he fucked himself on the petite hall monitor. Clark's hand gripped Zack's cock, wondering if the second punishment was indeed a punishment as clearly Zack seemed to like it from the get-go.

"I'm getting close, how 'bout you?" Zack asked.

"Play with my nipples, it would help get me there sooner."

Zack did as he asked.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" Clark groaned out.

"Spew your load inside me, breed me, Clark. That's it. I'm going to cum, fuck... FUCK ME." Zack cried as his cum erupted all over Clark's chest. As he orgasms hit his ass clasps down on Clark's cock tightly and Clark was soon shooting his load deep inside Zack.

Zack collapse against Clark, his cum smearing against both of their heaving chests. Clark heard but wasn't sure if he was meant to Zack thanking him for an enjoyable fuck. The two allowed themselves to catch their breath. An awkwardness started to emerge as the two cleaned themselves up as neither knew what to say or even where to look.

When the phone went off again, Zack decided to check it out, as it was beginning to piss him off. _Who needs to reach me so badly_?

When he saw multiple miss calls and messages from Lawerence he opened a message at random and saw Freddy's face covered in cum with his friend tongue out licking up some cream from his lips.

"Hey Clark, you would like to see what I got to show you now." Zack cheerfully said.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	3. The New Deal

**Chapter 3 - The New Deal**

Zack stood in the boy's room buck naked with his phone in one hand, he cleaned himself up as best he could, but even now he can feel Clark's cum escaping his arse and begin its journey down his leg.

Clark was also naked, cleaned somewhat and his cock unlike most boys his age was a shower not a grower and it begun to stiffen at the image on Zack's screen. He laughed with delight, he laughed at the whole situation, and he laughed at the what he hopes to be, the fun that is about to continue.

"There is more than just the one picture too, it seems that Lawrence gave me five pictures. So, are you going to buy all five pics? $25 for a single picture is what we settled on last time, I doubt you have $125, so perhaps you just want to buy your favorite ones."

Zack started to walk over to Clark wincing from the pain his buttocks was feeling from the spanking and pounding it just endured. _It was hard to think of business when my hole is craving to be filled again_ , Zack thought as his unoccupied hand started to play with Clark's shaft.

It was the first time that anyone other than Clark himself played with his cock. The blowjob from earlier was quick and was just a means to get him wet and slippery for the penetration. While the two boys scan through the varies pictures of Freddy's facial shots, Zack's hand had a firm grip on Clark's harden cock, and his own cock got just as excited.

"I don't have $125 on me, but I do want all five pictures. Perhaps we can come to another arrangement that doesn't have to deal with money."

"I think that can be arranged. What have you got in mind?"

Clark's hand grip Zack's cock for the second time that morning and stroke him. "How about for starters, I suck you off? I'm sure you wouldn't mind putting me back into my place." As he finished saying this, he dropped down to his knees and using the base of Zack's cock started whacking his own face with it.

"That does sound good to me," Zack replied, removing Clark's hand off of him.

With a combination of the swaying of the hips, thrusting and mimicking Clark's action from earlier the young cute petit hall monitor had every square inch of his face hit by the School of Rock electric guitarist's player dick.

"Yeah, that's it, you're just like Freddy now open up and get ready to be face fucked." Zack's already twitching hole made itself known once more when he said the word 'fucked.'

Clark opened his mouth, it was exciting for the normally prim student to let his wild side out and conduct himself in such a manner, that excitement lasted till he was chocking as Zack held his head in place.

"Pathetic, I'm sure you can do better than that," Zack commented as he allowed Clark off his cock.

Back and forth Zack forced Clark's head till eventually, he heard. "That's it now you're getting the hang of it, now play with my balls, yeah, that's great."

Pride strike Clark on those words as he deep throated Zack. The combination of pride, the whole "naughtiness" of the situation, imagining how Holden and Julian would react seeing him like this and the groans coming out of Zack's mouth encouraged Clark to reach the stasis of pro cock sucker in no time at all.

All to soon Zack gave a groan and repeatedly shot into Clark's mouth. The cum flooded Clark's mouth and escaped from him before he could swallow it whole. It traveled down his chin and fell on his chest. Determined to eat all he could he kept the boys' cock in his mouth and swallowed the gooey goodness and licked the member clean.

He was doing such a good job that Zack forced him off his cock, spittle and cum strands attached from Zack's cock head to Clark's swollen lips till Clark unconsciously sucked it into his mouth and lick outside of his mouth to get what remained.

"Fuck, you're just like another Freddy," Zack said. "My cock is sensitive at the moment, why don't you lick up the cum trails that are on my legs. While it recuperates for another round."

While Clark wouldn't normally demean himself in such a manner, he didn't think twice about getting behind Zack lower himself to the ground and licking up the leg for the traces of his own cum that escaped the no longer virgin arse of Zack.

Immediately Zack started groaning as he lowered himself onto all fours for support. Clark liked the power he had over Zack, even when blowing his year mate and while it seemed Zack was in charge he had power over the teen. Sure, he had limited power when he was face fucked, but it was up to him to initialize his developing skills to really put Zack on edge. _Is this how Freddy feels when he gives blowjobs?_ _If he does indeed give blowjobs._ Clark wondered as he started on the other leg.

While Clark was feasting on Zack's ass, there was banging on the bathroom door.

"LET ME IN, IT'S A EMERGENCY! I NEED TO GO REALLY BAD! COME ON, I PISS MYSELF BEFORE I GET TO ANOTHER MANS ROOM."

"Oh fuck, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't pretend we not here, it's supposedly getting cleaned now."

The banging continued. "I HEARD YOU SCREWING SOMEONE IN THERE AND I DONT CARE IF IT'S A CHICK OR ANOTHER BOY, BUT DUDE, PLEASE LET ME IN BEFORE I PISS MYSELF."

"Well, there is no other choice," Clark muttered as he got off the floor to quickly open the door.

Before Clark could get halfway to the door, Zack rushed and sealed himself away into a toilet cubicle.

On the opposite side of the door was Ashton Kwan the older brother of surprisingly enough Zack, but Clark didn't know that. He didn't even spare Clark a glance as he bolted straight past him to get to a urinal. Clark locked the door once more to ensure no one else catches him or Zack in the nude.

"Thanks, man, where's your friend?" Ashton asked as he continued to pee while taking in his boundaries by turning his upper body around.

"In a cubicle but we're not friends, we just settling some business," Clark replied, unsure if he should mention a pronoun or not.

Ashton looked at Clark quizzically before lowering his gaze. "Fuck dude you're big, your business partner must really like you. Wish I was your size when I was your age. Just how big are you?"

"6 and a half inches."

Ashton whistled in admiration, before paying attention to the task at hand. As the stream died down and stopped, he shook off any droplet of piss left and turned around exposing himself to the younger teen.

Naturally, his cock looked a lot like Zack's, and as he stroked himself to a full hardon, Clark realized he was just a little smaller than him, but not by much.

As Clark examined Ashton's cock, Ashton stopped gazing at Clark's nude form and took in their discarded bags and clothes. He had a suspicion as to who the Hall Monitor "business partner" now was.

"Soooo, what exactly were you two doing before I interrupted?" He asked as he begun to get undress.

Seeing as he was undressing Clark decided to mention a gender unaware that Ashton already knew it was another boy.

"I was rimming him."

"By the sounds, I heard he must have loved that too. You gonna fuck him?" Ashton asked.

"I was hoping too," Clark replied bashfully.

"Sweet, listen I haven't buried my dick in an ass or pussy for ages let me join you both."

Zack was freaking out since Ashton entered the man's room he recognized the voice of his older brother and prayed he does his business and just leave but now he was planning on staying. To make matters worse, Clark told him that he "the unknown business partner" was potentially going to bottom. How on Earth was he going to get out of this...

"Come on Zack get out, I recognized your bag and clothes on the floor, and there are not that many students doing businesses in the school."

"Go away."

"Not going to happen, I really need to sink my cock in a nice warm tight ass and if you enjoy taking it than what's the harm, come on bro get out of there. Classes will be starting soon, and if you are conducting business than you must follow through with the deal, you know that."

Hearing the first half of Ashton speech made Zack want to feel a cock in his ass again, to feel the lovely sensations as it courses through his body. With his ass now itching for it, Zack left the confines of the cubicle.

"Thanks, bro you're a life saver," Ashton said as he played with Zack's erection, collecting some precum he tasted his younger brother for the first (but certainly not last time). "Not bad you been fucked before or not?"

"Just the once" Zack replied embarrassed.

Clark glanced between the two, he never knew he had a brother, but they must have been with the word "bro" being used by the older male.

"Get in the doggie position, I'm afraid I might be a little rough its not only been so long since I fucked someone but I also haven't gotten off in weeks."

Once Zack was on all fours again with his arse in the air, Ashton spread Zack's cheeks and admired both Clark's work and Zack's rosebud.

"You do great work, but do you mind if I take over? Perhaps you can blow me, but if you do, please be careful that I don't cum in your mouth."

Pleased with the praise, eager to see if an older male will like his developing blowjob technique and not wanting to appear overeager he gave a stiff nod of acceptance of the suggested arrangement.

Ashton joined Zack on all fours as he tongue fuck Zack's arse, Clark got behind him and grabbed his hard dick moved in and started blowing him, his shaft pressed against his fully loaded balls. In this manner, he could shift between blowing Ashton and rimming him, of course, Ashton will possibly beat him up if he attempted to get his tongue anywhere near the older boy's hole.

"It's ok if you want to rim me or finger fuck me, but no more than two fingers, mind you," Ashton mentioned after a short time.

"I'm getting close and can't hold back anymore, thanks Zack for allowing me to do this," Ashton reported, as Clark was screwing him with two fingers and sucking on the shaft of his cock. Withdrawing his fingers and moving aside Ashton got into position and eased himself into his younger brother.

Clark meanwhile was gently stroking himself as the incest action before him has him close to the edge, and he really wanted to join the elder teen whatever his name is in creaming Zack's arse with another load of cum. But seeing Zack's unattended cock swaying with the thrust of the fucking he was receiving Clark decided to crawl underneath the moaning teen and suck on it.

Due to the fact he hadn't fucked an ass or pussy for an unknown amount of time, and haven't had a sexual release for almost as long, it was a testament to Ashton skills that it took longer than anticipated till Zack felt the pulsing cock within him shoot his brother's juices inside him. He tried to count each blast that took place but after what might have been the ninth he lost count as his ass clenched around Ashton's cock, and he shot his own load into Clark's hungry mouth.

The two Kwan man was heaving as they tried to catch their breath, Clark had an easier time ingesting Zack's latest load. He wiggled himself out from beneath Zack's legs and watched the two brothers, knowing he might not be blessed with seeing the two in a similar situation again.

With clear reluctances, Ashton eased himself out of Zack's ass. Seeing the cum and ass juices made Clark mouth water.

The atmosphere between the two brothers changed after the fucking Clark saw as Ashton tried to get Zack to clean his cock when he got it in front of his brother's mouth.

"It's only proper that the one that got fucked licks it cleaned." He said trying to get it into Zack's mouth now.

Zack was having none of that, however, and was moving his head about avoiding getting the softening member into his mouth.

"I only suck cocks to get them hard and wet." Zack defended himself as best he could under the circumstances.

With a force of show Clark "reluctantly" offered to clean Ashton's softening cock to avoid a fight, and to save time as there was still an ass he wanted to breed, and he still needed to see Principal Mullins before he can go on duty.

Zack and Clark's eyes met as he sucked on the older teens cock. Clark suspects that Zack saw through his ruse, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care, the cock tasted different after breeding Zack he noticed as he feasted on it. It naturally started to stiffen as he sucked it clean and a little whine escaped his lips when Ashton removed his dick from his mouth.

Ashton left promising Zack that next time will be better and longer and Clark cock was now entering Zack, it felt different than before probably due to the two loads of cum that was already in there. He lasted longer than Ashton as it wasn't all that long ago he made his first deposit, but his youth, eagerness, and determination had Clark emptying his balls into the hungry depths of Zack's ass.

Zack's throat was hoarse from the groaning, but it wasn't so bad that Clark failed to understand his complaints of torrents of cum running down his legs again, so being the sensible, upstanding and model students he was he offered to rim him once more to prevent such a thing from happening.

Not a bad price to pay to get five pictures of the hottest boy in their year with cum on his face.

### Meanwhile ###

"Hi, Trey wait up."

As the younger student by a year chased after Trey careful to not bump into anyone in the crowded hallway he pondered what he was going to say, hopefully, Trey will realize the opportunity before them.

"How's it going?" he asked after catching up to him.

"Great, maybe even awesome look what I received today." Discreetly he showed Trey the picture.

"Fuck, you were able to shoot on his face, normally he eats it directly from the source, respect dude." He whispered back excitedly.

"What?"

"That was you he blown in the picture, wasn't it?" Asked a baffled Trey quietly.

"No, why aren't you more surprised by this?"

"Well... Freddy is known for giving head jobs around the school, so it's not that surprising seeing evidence of such activity." Trey carefully replied.

"Do you think he will be willing to fulfill our fantasy?" He asked desperately not to lose the rare opportunity.

Trey laughed "Hell no, if he were I would have suggested him for our little orgy, but he doesn't bottom only suck off dudes, shame really. Well, classes are about to begin so I got to go. See ya"

Trey walked off and didn't hear the person he was talking to mutter "He will bottom for us, no matter what."

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	4. Love at first Breath (not glance)

**Chapter 4 - Love at first Breath (not glance)**

As soon as Freddy and Lawrence made it to the school, the two went their separate ways. Lawrence to find Zack to show off the pictures, and Freddy to find one of his favorite teachers.

The teacher was Mr. Baxter he and Freddy had a little deal between them, were John Baxter "forgets" to lock up the classroom between lunch breaks allowing Freddy to use the classroom without risk of interruption for his activities, being on the second floor there is no risk of being seen through the window.

So Freddy headed straight to the classroom. John Baxter was in there but was with Asher, a student of his and a friend of Freddy. He handed over what Freddy guess was an assignment or possible homework and started to leave when he spotted Freddy, however, he paused briefly as if to ask what he was doing here as Freddy didn't have him as his teacher.

Thinking quickly Freddy replied, "Mr. Finn sent me with the money he owed you and a message he wrote down." Dumping his bag on a nearby desk, he began searching for the nonexistence cash and message.

Once Asher left, and John gave him time to depart from the hallways he checked that the coast was clear before locking the classroom door behind him and began stripping down.

Freddy joined him but as always left his briefs on, he debated whether to remove it or not trust him not to push him in going further but felt self-conscious being completely nude in front of the 24-year-old teacher.

"Darren wanted to give you a gift, he is most eager to meet you." With that John turned around, bent forward and pulled back his ass cheeks and showed Freddy the butt plug his husband put up there.

"He fucked me three times last night and twice this morning, he really wants to win you over and hopes you want to get the cream directly from the source." Standing up he approached Freddy and when he got within touching distance touched his chest.

"You are one sexy teen Freddy Huerta." Said John Baxter as he rubbed his hands up and down Freddy's chest than he paid attention to the developing treasure trail that was beginning to form with one hand and the other was kneading his hardening cock.

"I hope by now that you know that I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but I hope one day you take off all of your clothing and I can return the favor that you have given me a countless number of times." John leaned towards Freddy's chest and started applying kisses to Freddy's chest as he knew kissing him on the mouth is as much taboo as seeing his bare ass.

As he kissed Freddy's chest, his hands burrowed under his underwear and played with his cock.

"I know you want to keep it on to discouraged boys from the notion of fucking you but you are ok with this aren't you?" John asked between kisses.

"Yeah" was Freddy's breathless response.

"Good, I want to make you cum and watch you lick my hands clean. But let's get you laying down on the desk first."

Together the 13 and 24-year-old stacked two desk side by side and Freddy lying down on his back had John hands under his underwear once more being fondled and played with while his mouth sucked on his nipple.

The knowledge that John wanted him to eat his own cum excited Freddy more than his nipples being worked on and his cock being played with. Earlier he was so excited to eat Lawrence cum and knowing he soon will be feasting on John's that he neglected to get one off.

If he gets so hungry for cum, he often takes off his underwear in private and sucks on the inside of it to get the daily ejaculations that he had throughout the day. But as briefly stated he hasn't cum yet and now he was brought so close to the edge he was moaning, groaning and all round horny teen that needed to get one off.

His hands gripped the edge of the desk as he rotated his hips and fucked himself on the young teacher's hands. He can feel his impending orgasm approaching, and his toes curled in anticipation and groans erupting out of his mouth. With one final thrust and a cry of "oh fuck!" his first load was making a mess inside his underwear and on the teacher's hand that helped him get off.

While Freddy was busy catching his breath John sneaked a quick taste well aware how territorial Freddy can be when it comes to cum. Liking the taste but not wanting to piss the boy off he presented his hand to the boy who promptly gripped his arm and lowered it to his mouth, his cute pinkish tongue sticking out ready to lick his hand cleaned.

Once his hand was licked and sucked clean he put it back down Freddy's pants to retrieve some more cum and the process was repeated once more (minus John's taste as Freddy was at this point more aware of his surroundings).

As Freddy licked John's hand cleaned for the final time, he wondered if he will rim John first and get the five loads of cum that Darren gifted him with first or if he will suck John and eat his load. It was a hard decision as he liked sucking cock more than rimming but one load from its delicious source against five loads still kept warm by the heat of his ass made the decision for him.

Half graciously Freddy got off the desk, and John took his place, eager to help the student finetune his talents.

Tapping the base of the silicone butt plug briefly with his finger so it will move about somewhat while considering what he will do first was Freddy first set of action than after making his choice he lowered his head took a grip of the base of the silicone toy and withdraw it from its confinement.

Out came the toy covered with cum and ass juices placing the tip of it near his mouth he treated it as if it was a cock or dildo and licked and sucked on the tip of it before placing more and more of it down his mouth. Since it wasn't a cock or dildo, he took it all with ease, not that he would have had trouble if it was a size of a large cock.

Once he removed the toy from his mouth the only thing it was now covered in was his saliva, then it was returned back into John's ass. The process was repeated several times, the hand not handling the toy was fondling John's balls or shaft, not too long just long enough that he remained erect and eager.

Each time he put it in he gets moans from the older man and every time he took it near his mouth Freddy paused and looked to see if John was watching him. Then just like before he licked and teased the head of the toy before putting the wider part of the toy in his mouth before sucking of all its juices which causes John to also moan but for entirely different reasons.

In no time at all to Freddy disappointment, the butt plug failed to retrieve any creamy goodness, getting into a comfortable position Freddy buried his face into the teacher's ass cheeks, and his tongue worked its way up the confines of his ass, and he ate the remainder of the loads that Darren wanted him to have.

Grabbing John's legs, he pushed his face and tongue as far up as humanly possible to ensure that no cum was left behind before assured that he ate all that he could of the five loads.

Now he turned his attention to John's cock, taking one testicle into his mouth he sucked, tugged and licked it while his hands roam aimlessly. Since John was excited, his scrotum wasn't loose and hanging but fully loaded and ready to be released, something that Freddy wanted to see and taste.

Satisfied with his work, he moved onto the next testicle, and his hands started smearing the precum that was leaking all over the shaft.

Once more he stopped and admired his work before licking his lips in anticipation and taking the hard leaking cock down his throats. It wasn't all that long ago that Lawrence cock made its home there and god how he missed that feeling of having a warm cock dominate his mouth.

Just like he was doing earlier, John raised his ass off the desk and face fucked him, or at least he started to until Freddy pinned and hold him down. Bobbing his own head, he moved up and down the teacher's cock setting his own pace.

Unbeknown to the two occupants of the room the student who received the facial pic earlier that morning was one of John Baxter students, and he witnessed Freddy entering the room, ducking out of sight when Mr. Baxter checked he moved towards the door and ears dropped on the occupants after learning that the door was locked. As discreetly as possible as to not draw attention to himself, he masturbated by having his hand in his pocket while listening to the soft moaning that escaped from the room. After spotting his friend Trey in the hallway, he yelled out "Hi Trey wait up." and gave chase, not wanting to cum in his pants.

As Trey and his young friend have their brief discussion, Freddy had an idea, getting off the cock, and grinning when he heard John groan from disappointment from the lack of stimuli he took hold of the butt plug and inserted it back into the young teacher. Using it as a dildo, he returned the cock in his mouth and resume sucking on it.

Freddy was using one hand for the butt plug the other messaging and caressing John's balls, and his mouth was attached to John's cock, Freddy's mouth was receiving a steady stream of precum, Freddy's was hard and leaking himself, and if anyone were to look down, they would have seen a wet patch on his briefs.

Hoping to cum again himself but fearing diminishing John's orgasm if he removed one of his hands Freddy closed his eyes and imagine all the dicks that passed his lips in his short life of being a cock sucking cum hound, he positioned himself so he could hump the desk leg. While he had a steady pace going the two heard the bell ring informing everyone that first period was about to commence.

The wet patched grew bigger, and John was presenting signs that he was close by the noises he was making. Internally smiling with his success, he shot his load into his pants and felt John's cock jerk as it rapidly fired in his mouth. Wanting to taste it instead of it going straight past his taste buds he eased off a little than enjoyed tasting one of his favorite customers.

After ensuring that John was cleaned the two got dressed while having some small talk which mostly consists of John asking Freddy to swing round to his place sometime so they could have a threesome with his husband.

Hall Pass handed over John unlocked the door and Freddy started making his way to his first lesson after the second bell rang, he didn't get too far before he ran into Clark.

Clark was shocked, he thought he had more time to prepare before running into Freddy. As always he was looking good and sexy, and now that he was looking for it he could see that Freddy's lips were red and puffy. _Most probably from all the sucking it's been through recently._

Swallowing down a groan that thought caused he decided to play it cool and normal and hoped that Freddy hasn't spoken to Zack yet.

"Well, Well, well, what have we here? Freddy and out of class? Most likely you're doing something for School of Rock. Now, what could it possibly be I wonder..." Clark remarked as he circled his crush doing his best to keep his mind out of the gutter and his voice steady when every part of his body wanted to jump his bones.

Resisting the urged to roll his eyes and failing to do so caused a small surge of hurt through Clark _does he think so little of me?_ He thought sadly.

"I have a hall pass Clark," Freddy replied.

"Let's see it then."

Looking at it with a critical eye he saw that it was signed by Mr. Baxter.

"Why is it signed by Mr. Baxter? You don't have him as your teacher!"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." Clark cleverly countered after many months of trying to bust School of Rock he learned as much about the members of the band/class as possible.

"I'm telling you that I do." There is no reason that Freddy could think of as to why another teacher other than the one he was assigned too will hand out a Hall Pass, so he continued insisting that Mr. Baxter was indeed his Social Studies teacher, knowing his luck he be able to think up a legit reason once he got rid of Clark.

"You're in Mrs. Simmons class." Clark stated "and you have her third period right now you should be in Mr. Finn's class, which is on the first floor.

 _How the fuck does he know that?_ Freddy wondered. Getting annoyed with the Hall Monitor, he pushed him up against the wall. "Look Clark-"

"How dare you manhandle me, I am a Hall Monitor doing my civic duty, and you and your band think you can just walk all over me!" Clark ranted to Freddy's face.

Not that Freddy truly heard the ending of his sentence as a strange desire came over Freddy as he unconsciously smelt the cum off Clark's breath. Without consideration, Freddy who was still pressing Clark against the wall leaned in, and both boys had their first kiss.

Clark would have collapsed on the floor as his knees grew weak, but Freddy kept him upright. His mouth had Freddy tongue exploring every square inch, and still, it seemed to be craving more ground to cover. Clark tried to get his own tongue to fight for dominance, but his own attempts were feeble as he was tired of fighting and just damn happy that this moment has finally come.

Freddy was in a state of panic. He has no idea why it was that just before he kissed Clark, he saw him in a new and attractive light nor as to why he was kissing him in the first place. But damn he was loving every second of the kiss, but was Clark?

The kiss ended, and Clark fell to the ground. Freddy helped him back up, he wanted to continue touching him and smell him... _that's it!_ Freddy realized as he just smelt the cum on Clark's breath as he was still heaving from their kiss.

"Th-that was... amazing," Clark said leaning against the wall uncertain he can remain standing unsupported.

"Yeah, it was," Freddy replied. Still trying to figure out if he kissed him just to taste remnants of cum or if the kiss held more meaning. It certainly felt more special.

"Umm Freddy, would you like to go out with me tonight, like on a date?" Clark asked nervously.

 _Damn,_ _he looks so cute while being insecure._ Freddy thought. Not wanting to hurt him, the fact he did, in fact, enjoyed his first kiss not that he planned to kiss anyone now or ever and now wanting to share other firsts with the cute boy _I think Clark is cute!_ Freddy realized.

After nodding his answer yes as he was too overwhelmed to speak, he gave a shaky smile than bolted down the hall.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Clark in my Head

**Chapter 5 - Clark in my Head**

Freddy found out that he couldn't focus in class that morning. When he was meant to be listening to his teacher he was dreaming about Clark as well as the kiss, it was his first kiss, and he wasn't sure why he did it. When he was meant to be writing he was writing Clark's name down, it wasn't always just his name sometimes it was his initials within hearts. Freddy was beginning to get concerned about his mental health.

He knew he was different from other boys, they were concerned about girls, those that didn't care about girls were into boys he didn't consider himself fitting into either category before that... Incident he was only interested in cum and cocks.

Now though Clark's face, mouth, and tongue were forever on his mind just like the erection, he was sporting in his pants since that... Kiss. He tried to cast Clark out of his mind by focusing on the boys in his class that he serviced with his mouth recalling their beautiful cocks and if they were cut or uncut short or long curved or straight. To Freddy, he loved them all and knew such actions wouldn't help him down there, but at least he would be standing on familiar ground again.

It didn't help as he just found himself wondering about Clark's cock and how it would taste in his mouth, he imagined his cum to be bitter, and the thought made him squirm he just had to find out. He was so fixated on his own dilemma that it took him a better half of the morning to realize that there was something wrong with Zack.

Freddy eventually saw that Zack was walking with a limp, and further observation revealed that he seemed to be having trouble with sitting down, to top it all of he too seemed distracted and had trouble meeting his eyes. Mildly curious he resolved himself to ask his friend during their recess of his odd behavior.

When recess finally came, however, he broke his normal routine of eating with his friends than going to a prearranged room that a teacher left open for his use, for this particular day it was meant to be John Baxter's classroom. A few of the guys that expected to see him were surprised that he failed to show as he was never late before.

Instead, he went to look for Clark he needed to know what power Clark had over him, was he serious about the date? Could he possibly satisfy his curiosity and get his hands and mouth on Clark's cock? But no matter how hard he looked for that meddlesome hall monitor he couldn't be found he did, however, catch sight of Zack who just like him seemed to be searching for someone.

Recalling his earlier behavior, he decided to get to the bottom of the situation and investigate. Since Zack had trouble meeting his gaze Freddy was of the opinion that Zack wanted him out of it, unaware that Zack was, in fact, looking for him as he was now feeling guilty from selling the pictures to Clark.

Zack first went to Baxter's classroom after giving Freddy a few minutes after they ate so he could have a private word before getting a blowjob from his friend but was shocked to see the classroom empty, figuring he had the wrong class he tried the other known rooms but all those doors ended up being locked as well.

Zack decided to give up on his search and take a leak, he was nearby the restroom where he lost his virginity and figured he would have a nice wank at where the action took place. Freddy seeing Zack entering the bathroom realized he too needed to take a leak and decided to let his presence be known. He was amazed that all of his sneaking about to suck cocks actually came in handy, as Zack seemed clueless that he was being followed all this time.

Zack undid his fly and pulled out his semi-hard cock with some effort he got his flow going. Zack heard the bathroom doors opening and someone coming in, he groaned quietly as now he needed to find a means to get from the urinal to a cubicle without raising suspicion. The smell of the bathroom took Freddy back, and for the first time since his confrontation with Clark, he forgot about his latest obsession as his mouth watered for a hard cock.

While standing behind Zack he watched him pee, Freddy was no stranger to drinking or being pissed on but he much rather drink cum than their piss. He was amazed that he wasted his recess searching for Clark than by following Zack when he could have been getting his fill of cock, cum and the occasional urine from a small number of boys that were into it.

Remembering his hunger and the fact he did need to pee he approached Zack and stood beside him as he too started to pee. Looking to see who stood beside him Zack was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Freddy, Zack noticed Freddy eyeing his cock hungrily and wondered if he should tell him what he did first or after he got his cock sucked by his best friend.

Freddy watched the piss going to waste as it flowed down the urinal, he never got the nerve to ask Lawrence or Zack to piss in his mouth fearing rejection by them it was hard enough for him by asking to blow them and establishing a solid relationship where the two were blown on a daily basis.

"Where the hell have you been? I been looking all over for you man?" Zack demanded, his ass hurt like hell from its ordeal and all the walking did it no favors.

Taken back by the tone, he replied "I was looking for my date for tonight, then I saw you acting strangely are you ok?" his concerned coming through for his friend's wellbeing.

Zack was touched and felt like dirt so much, so he didn't pick up on Freddy the Prince Cum Sucker Extraordinaire having a date if he did he probably faint from shock, just who could have tied him down?

Chickening out for the moment he finished his business before he shook his prick cleaned of any residual pee, before turning around from the urinal so Freddy can get to it. Freddy followed suit before putting his cock away and dropping down on his knees.

The stench of the bathroom and Zack's dick so close to his face was intoxicating, and it was just force of will alone that prevented Freddy from having his drool run down his chin. Gripping Zack's cock he started stroking him as he continued to inhale the lovely scent of the nearby dick before lifting his shaft up and exposing his balls to him.

Freddy rubbed his cheeks against his balls before taking one into his mouth his hands meanwhile still stroking him. He loved sucking his peers as most of them are just growing their pubes and that's mostly around the shaft few are plentiful on their balls. As Freddy stroked the 4-inch cock and worshipped his friend's balls, he noticed that while Zack gripped the back of his head like normal his other hand was busy doing something behind his own back.

Unable to tear himself away from the task at hand he resumed sucking on the salty balls as one hand played with the one, not in his mouth while his free hand roamed up and down Zack's chest as he was unable to reach his nipple.

Zack in the meantime was enjoying the blowjob as Freddy naturally was in top form, but a thought on the back of his head was telling him it could be better, unable to ask Freddy to put his fingers inside him Zack decided to do it himself. Licking his fingers, so they were wet he reached back and put one in, the attention Freddy was providing at the front and the one finger wiggling around at his back was heaven, unprepared for it, his knees almost buckled.

Gripping Freddy's head for support, aware that this situation was the only time anyone can touch his hair, he pulled out his finger and press two fingers together ready for entry than aligning his fingers to the gaping hole he pushed in till he reached his knuckles. He loved the new dual experience From both of his ends being stimulated.

Freddy loved playing with Zack's cock enough for it to spill his seed so he can watch it as it traveled out of his piss slit, ran down the head of his cock past the head and continue running down his shaft till it hits his waiting tongue. His experienced tongue could even taste the faint remnants of piss adding a little extra flavor to it.

Wanting more of the good stuff, he started licking up the trail the precum left behind once and started sucking, almost immediately Zack gripped tighten on his head a loud groan was made by him, and he forced more of himself down Freddy's throat. It was at this point that the bathroom door opened and a student entered, turning just enough to see who caught them Freddy relaxed as he saw it was one of his regulars, a grinned lit the intruder face as he approached the two.

As he started to unzip his fly he asked the two if he could join in, Freddy with his mouth full simply nodded his consent while Zack well used to sharing Freddy groaned out an affirmative as he removed his fingers out of his ass and it joined his other hand on Freddy's head.

Bruce needed to take a leak badly and after spotting Freddy choking on his friend was hoping he can release his stream in Freddy's mouth. But since he was already preoccupied he did his business as usual, which was proving difficult with a growing erection but soon enough his uncut black 5 inches cock was standing tall and proud seeking some loving.

Zack was lamenting the loss of having his ass full, and like the small number of times when he was in a situation where he found himself sharing Freddy checked out the other guy, it was amazing the various sizes of lengths and thickness that Freddy takes into his mouth. The opportunity while not all that numerous also taught Zack that not all cocks were straight some have a slight curve to it and now that he was thinking about it and the loss of fulfillment wondered how it will be like getting fucked by such a cock. The guy who joined them he saw was an inch larger than him but was also fat! To be fucked by such a cock will surely stretch his hole. A whimper escaped him before he pulled Freddy off himself and tilted his head up so they could get a good look at him.

The first thing they notice was that Freddy's eyes were flicking between the two boys cock while beginning to glaze with lust due to the smell of the toilets, Zack's taste in his mouth also the treatment he was just given helped as he enjoyed being manhandled if there was a cock involved. His lips were red and puffy with thick strands of saliva from his tongue and lips to Zack's wet coated cock, he was sucking the saliva while visibly resisting the hold Zack has over him trying to return to sucking his cock.

"It's so fucking awesome having a cum whore in this school. Look at him trying to break free. Fuck I need my friends to help me do what you're doing, keeping him at bay." Shuffling closer he started slapping his cock against Freddy's face, Freddy was trying to capture the younger boys tool in his mouth. "You want this slut? Do you want my fat cock in your mouth? Yeah, I bet you do. You just can't get enough you greedy little pig."

The scene brought a whimsical smile on Zack's face before guilt kicked in, he used to do the same and Freddy thanked him afterward because it turned him on enough that he could at times make him cum by being treated so. Zack and Lawrence would have been more than happy to get him off if he allowed them to remove his underwear but no one seen him naked since Lawrence tried to take things further with him.

Now guilt was eating away and interfering in what might be he feared his last time with Freddy. He moved back and took a good hard look at the other boy and saw that he looked to be a year younger, he carried himself with confidence and strangely enough radiated innocence while his words and action prove otherwise as he sucked up an golly and let it fell into Freddy's open mouth. "I fucken miss your mouth this morning bitch" he quickly pushed his cock in and out before Freddy could get to work on it. "You owe me" he repeated his action again "I want you to suck the biggest load out of me that you be coughing up my load afterward." He pushed his cock back into his waiting mouth and left it there.

Zack seeing the kid paying him no mind stuck his fingers back into himself while he stroked himself. He watched Freddy happily slurping on his treat without a care about his reputation or of peoples opinion of him. _Could I do that? Service the boys and man that comes to this school. Spread my legs and take their cocks, fuck this kid is wider than me. He differently leaves his mark behind afterward._ He thought as he worked his fingers into himself. His cock was nice and slippery, and he was dripping precum rapidly.

He wanted the new guy to fuck him up the butt while Freddy blows him and yet he feared he was not as strong as his friend, his image would be in tatters. He watched the kid's ass moved and flexed as he facefucked Freddy. _Could I do the next best thing and fuck him? Na, it wouldn't be the same._ He thought as he continued his dual action, a moaned left him as he played with the head of his cock which made Bruce remember that there was someone else in the room with him and that he was hogging all the fun.

"Sorry man, lean in nice and close to me if you like we can face fuck him at the same time." He raised his arm, so Zack knows he is inviting him to be shoulder to shoulder more or less as Zack was the tallest between them. Returning back the two were now side by side and Bruce used his arm to hug him nice and close, his actions made him look behind Zack's back as he felt his arm back there. He saw the Korean boy finger fucking himself, Freddy felt a squirt of precum escape Bruce's dick at that time.

Zack moved his cock so it like his body was press side by side to that of the stranger, as the two begin to get a good steady rhythm going with getting blown together it was broken as Zack jumped when he felt the cute black stranger hand ran down his arm and ended smacking against his tailbone. His hand gripped his wrist, and the two quietly struggle as one tried to pull the other hand out while Zack tried to keep his hands in. Bruce won the fight as Zack didn't want Freddy to know what the two were up to but at this point, a fire drill could go off, and Freddy would have been oblivious of the annoyance of the continuous whoop, whoop.

Bruce worked four fingers to his knuckles into the boy beside him, it was a welcome opportunity he couldn't pass up, and now he knew just how hot and tight it feels, as he scissoring his fingers and moved it in and out of the confines of his anal tunnel. Freddy typically was hard at work stuffing his mouth with both pricks, his cheeks puffed out and were rosy as his tongue tirelessly did their magic, and his hands playing with there balls and shaft when they weren't in his mouth.

Zack looked down at the stranger, he tried to speak but couldn't fathom as to what to say Bruce looked up and saw the heat behind Zack's eyes and rising on his toes planted a kiss. It was a chaste kiss as Bruce didn't dare to try and go further without knowing if this guy was up for something more or beat him up, he smiled as he dropped down on his heels. While the cute Korean didn't deepen the kiss, he will treasure this moment, like he treasured Freddy's talented mouth.

Freddy by this point was solely sucking on Zack his nose up against where his developing pubes, his mouth was beginning to ache after having two boners within just mere moments ago, so he decided to switch it up. His hands on Bruce keeping him hard so he wouldn't need to start over.

Zack was lost he has now been rimmed, tongued fucked, fingered, fucked, blown, finger himself while getting blown, currently getting fingered while being blown and had a chaste kiss with a stranger, a cute slightly younger stranger that he wanted to bottom too. Regretfully his brain shut down, and the kiss that might have developed into something more ended up being just that, a chaste kiss.

Bruce had his free arm burrowed up his own shirt and squeezing his nipple like his brother and peers taught him, the sexual activities were taking its toll on him and he hoped Freddy will soon return to his cock. It was somewhat disturbing watching him lick the cum up from the floor that time, and the bathroom floor this time around will be less than appealing to witness. Bruce wanted to bury his cock in someone ass and was considering the guy next to him. _Surely since he is keen and wanted to be finger fucked he be willing to put out, and if so the gracious thing to do will be to rim him first before fucking him and prevent Freddy the chance of licking my cream off the dirty floor._ His indecision cost him as Freddy started sucking on him, removing his hand that was playing with his own nub he loosely, as it wasn't his dominant hand, laid it on Freddy's head and held it in place. Freddy if he was capable of thought could have easily known he could break free at any time but allowed the kid to have his illusion with him.

It wasn't long till he removed his hand from Zack's ass and really drove into the confines of the wet mouth before him as his peaked started to approach. Freddy couldn't pay Zack's cock any attention from the onslaught he was receiving. With his cock unattended he decided to return the favor to the handsome boy. He stood behind Bruce back and presses his hardness against his backside, his trousers were still on so Bruce knew he wasn't going to be fucked again, next since Zack saw Bruce play with his nipples had his hands go up beneath the younger boy's shirt and played with them both.

Zack grained his cock against Bruce, while the boy face fucked Freddy, Zack's hands hard at work on the younger boys nubs, deep in the recess of his mind Zack hoped this guy, whose name he did not know will enjoy their time together so he will seek him out for another round.

"Oh shit... Damn... Uh, uh... Fuck... So close" Bruce cried, his actions becoming somewhat irregular as what once was an approaching peak now had him on edge, one specific move by any of the three was the deciding factor. Freddy skilful mouth blowing on his dick, or his tongue technique working him over, Bruce himself dominating an older boy his body sending amazing feelings from his groin and chest, Zack even with his clothes being on he could feel the warmth of his cock pressed against him and the familiar sensation of having someone else playing with his nipples. It was unknown if it was Zack's breath against his ear that set him off or Freddy's tongue hitting that spot he like but he was no longer on the edge as he completely fell off it and was descending into ecstasy.

Freddy was pleased with the bountiful that erupted in his mouth, nice thick gooey cum and all of it was for him, savoring the taste he let it build up before allowing some of it to be swallowed just to build up once more. The reward was well worth the effort, and best of all there was another source left to empty, licking the softening member he realized it was Bruce that just got off, perfect as usually he can be expected to leave after getting a load off, so it will just be him and Zack alone.

Zack removed his hand and stepped back he noticed a wet imprint of his cock against Bruce's backside, Bruce untucked and tugged down his shirt and asked if it was noticeable. Zack answered, and the two lingered wanting to arrange to hook up again but neither knowing the others thoughts. Eventually, Bruce left not wanting Zack to think ill of him.

While this was going on Freddy ignored Bruce and studied Zack's wet cock, the wetness from his own saliva and precum that didn't smear itself onto Bruce's pants, his balls no longer hanging loose but tucked up nice and smug. Freddy wondered how he should proceed, in situations like this he did not want to rush but as Bruce unintentionally shown they weren't in a secure area. Freddy gripped and started stroking his friend, he planted kisses and licks from where he kneeled on the bathroom cold tiles tasting sweat, skin and the occasional cum, he couldn't help himself as he returned to sucking his head from time to time.

If Freddy had known about the loads of cum that was shot into his friend earlier that morning, he would have gladly have rimmed him in an attempted to get cum that Clark might have missed. Zack would have learned just how skilled Freddy was at that as well but he didn't and Freddy never rimmed unless he was after cum, which he didn't imagine was a possibility at that time.

Freddy's firm and confident hand, his kisses, licks and head sucking was exciting Zack, his fears and doubt were buried temporary from the pleasure he was experiencing and unable to feel shame at the moment in time he returned his fingers once more into his aching hole. As he felt himself getting close to his orgasm, he gripped Freddy's head and drove his head all the way down on him, knowing that Freddy can deep throat guys much larger than his own 4 inches.

Freddy felt Zack spasm cock erupting his juices down his throat and pushed himself away just enough so he could taste the essence. Zack was sweating and heaving heavily, never in his wildest fantasies would he have imagined such pleasure as having his fingers being squeezed tightly during his orgasm and the superb skills that only Freddy could provide.

Once Freddy was assured that Zack was spent and all of his friend's cum was in his stomach he pulled off and rested his back against the wall as he rested. His mouth was a little sore but overall an improvement from the last time he sucked two guys at once while one of them wasn't Lawrence who was far too gentle.

Zack too was on the floor and leaning against the wall, his legs felt too weak to support his own weight when he noticed Freddy closing his eyes while he was breathing heavily he stuck his fingers in his mouth and tasted the ass juices and sweat that was on his fingers. He shocked himself by being fond of the taste. When the two recuperated enough, they both got dressed and found a discreet place to chat.

They found a place that was private enough to not be overheard nor get them in trouble if discovered, Zack paced as he searched for the words before stopping and stared at him.

"Umm, well you see..." started Zack before falling silent unsure how to continue with what he felt he needed to come clean on.

"Why have you been having trouble sitting and walking?" asked Freddy perplexed and worried for his friend's welfare.

"Th-that's what I was trying to tell you, but it's best if I start at the beginning."

"You're worrying me dude," Freddy said placing his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"I have been a rotten friend to you," Zack quietly said, while staring at the ground ashamed.

"What did you do?" Freddy asked, keeping his hand on Zack's shoulder in reassurance while thinking back the last few days. The only oddity that came to mind was Zack and Lawrence sudden desire to get a dirty picture of him since Lawrence always wanted to do more than he was comfortable with doing so a nude picture was out, and a cum shot picture was agreed on. But the first taste of cum makes him lose the plot and next thing he knew the sweet taste of cum was sliding down his throat instead of it being on his face.

"Does this have anything to do with the facial picture I sent you this morning?" Freddy question, concerned at the guilt that Zack was giving off.

Looking up in surprised Zack asked what he meant as he only received picture messages from Lawrence none from Freddy.

Protesting otherwise Freddy took out his phone and checked his messages. Together the two stood close together and peered down at the phone. The last message was a group message sent to Lawrence and an A.K., not to Zack Kwan, Freddy realized he sent it to the wrong person.

"Whose A.K?" Zack asked as he stared at the new picture, it was easily seen as a new picture as a part of Lawrence can be seen in the background while the pictures he received was clearly not a selfie. His dick started to stiffen at the image.

As Freddy looked at his photo, he thought of Clark licking his face clean than sharing his cum with him. As Zack question penetrated his mind to the here and the now, he wondered at the identity. A small number of his regulars has his number, but overall the majority don't have it.

"I don't know" Freddy replied. Wanting to put that issue aside for now as whoever gotten that picture hasn't done anything with it to the best of his knowledge he could hold onto the hope that they deleted it so he thought a change of topic would be best, even if whatever Zack needed to talk is upsetting news.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Freddy asked pocketing his phone once more.

"There is a guy, and I suspect he fancies you, well he wanted a picture of you and... Well, I tried to sell the picture, but I didn't have it sohefuckedme." Zack finished in a rush as he paced back and forth.

"He did what?" Freddy asked, _did Zack just said he been fucked?_ He started feeling angry on Zack's behalf.

"He fucked me," Zack said staring directly at Freddy. Freddy approached Zack and engulfed him in a hug, he rubbed his back and made soothing noises while telling him everything will be alright.

"I liked it" Zack continued after getting over his surprised at Freddy's action. Freddy immediately stopped and looked at Zack once more to see if he was being pranked by his friend.

Seeing serenity and a thirst for acceptance but no deception on Zack part he decided he was telling the truth.

"So you tried to sell a picture of me but got fucked instead, and you like it?" Freddy asked wanting to make sure he understood the situation correctly.

Zack swallowed hard, unable to believe he was about to tell Freddy this. The asian boy turned pink. "Well, Uh... While he was... You know," He made a signal using his thumb and forefinger he creating a circle then with his other forefinger made penetrating motions, "Lawrence's pictures arrived and afterward... He bought those!" Zack couldn't bring himself to tell Freddy he bought just the one with cash and the others by having another round on his hole.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have considering selling pictures of you, but it didn't seem real when I first spoke to you about taking the picture and then after this morning and my ass always hurting I just can't stop thinking off how I betrayed our friendship and well... To be honest, getting fucked again. It's the only two thoughts I had since... The transaction." 'There it's been said, I just hope Freddy can forgive me' Zack thought.

Freddy could see that this was tearing Zack up as tears begun to appear, and just like when he thought his friend was raped he initiated a hug. "Who did you sell the pictures too? Was it to one of the guys that you know I blow off?" he asked Zack while rubbing his back as Zack cried over his shoulder.

"No, it was to Clark" Zack sobbed.

Freddy found himself getting excited picturing Clark masturbating to the images and despite himself topping Zack. Zack was right Clark did "fancy" him as evidence of asking him out on a date, at least he could be trusted somewhat more easily than this mysterious A.K. person.

"There, there Zack, it's alright at least we know he has it and that he will keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't want the school to know he asked for and bought the pictures, it would reflect just as badly on him as it would on me." Zack assured him, he decided to keep him in the dark that his date was with Clark, in fact, it seemed that Zack has forgotten all about his date.

"Are we cool?" Zack asked after he again some composure.

"Always" Freddy responded.

###Lunch Time###

Just like in the morning Clark wasn't far from Freddy's mind. He daydreamed about Clark sucking his regulars and clients, his friends and for the first time himself getting blown. He fantasizes about 69ing the uppity hall monitor that appears to have a stick up his ass, he wanted to explore that ass with his hands, mouth, and cock but was confused as to why he would as he never before considered in partaking of such activities before.

Unlike with recess when his class was dismissed, he immediately started looking for Clark instead of eating first. He found him talking to Esme and Julien. Now that his target was found Freddy didn't know what to do as it would seem odd to Clark's friends for him to request having a private word as its well known by the school that his class and Clark loath each other. The only exception seemed to be Tomika, who strangely enough gets away with calling Clark by the name of Clarky-poo strangely enough that angered Freddy now.

The three friends were clearly having a good time, and the sight brought a smile to appear on Freddy's face the smile deepen when Clark saw Freddy in the busy hallway, and he said something to his friends that made them leave. The two approached each other with some apprehension for Freddy it was due to the fact he can't comprehend his actions from today, the kiss, his thoughts and feelings it was all so... Foreign for him, what if he kisses Clark again he wondered as he passes a few more students he realized that such actions will soon become public knowledge as there were witnesses about. As for Clark, he was having an amazing day, but now it might come crashing down as Freddy might off reconsider going out with him.

Once the two reached each other a signal seemed to pass between the two and a sigh of relief would have been heard if the two boys were alone.

"How was your day?" Clark asked shyly seeing Freddy standing there discreetly sniffing the air.

Freddy couldn't detect any smell of cum from Clark now and look at the petit boy he was surprised that he would still describe him as attractive, there was just something compelling about him, and clearly, it didn't have anything to do with cum on his breath.

He watched Clark as he said something the way his mouth moved, his tongue moving about as he spoke and just afterward when he was done speaking he licked his lips. Like an idiot, he stood there not realizing Clark was waiting for a response.

Clark was growing concerned the hallway was quickly emptying with only a few stragglers about, Freddy was staring there with a stupid grin on his face looking gorgeous as always. Fearing he misjudged the situation he looked about the area to see if any other members of SoR were about to witness his humiliating dumping, but only a small handful of students were about, and none of them was about their aged or paying them the slightest of attention.

Seeing worry and fear on Clark's face broke Clark's allure over Freddy and he asked Clark what was wrong. Clark replied than a silence befell them. Both wanted to talk but neither wanted to be overheard by a student or staff member. Freddy knew of at least three places to go, and four rooms that were "conveniently" left unlocked for his use but didn't want to explain to Clark how he knew of these places.

Clark likewise was in a pickle he had keys that could unlock some areas but didn't want to flaunt his power in front of Freddy. However, neither of them could stay there indifferently, and both were getting hungry, so he offered a place. Two went to a nearby storage room where the students confiscated and lost items go.

"This place is strangely emptier than I thought it will be," Freddy remarked peering on the few items on the shelves. The room was large and plain with four shelves with each shelf containing five shelves each, six hanging light bulbs hanged from the ceiling.

"Most confiscated items don't leave the classroom as you get it back at the end of the day, as for lost items it first goes to the office for the first month than if unclaimed it will come here. So if your lost item has been lost for awhile and if you can't find what you're looking for in the office and can't recall when exactly you lost it they ask you to describe it than they look in here for the item matching your description." Clark babbled in response to Freddy's remark and from nerves.

"Cool," Freddy responded quickly glancing at Clark who was watching him intently. Looking away before he blushed he glanced at a nearby shelf and was about to continue exploring when his stomach rumbled reminding him he had a quick recess and little to eat since then.

Embarrassed, he returned to Clark, who by this point found a comfortable spot to sit and eat. The two shared each other meals and really started to learn about the other before broaching the subject that they both wanted to talk about.

Clark's face turned red as he summoned up the nerves to ask Freddy the question he was dying to ask while dreading the answer at the same time.

"Why did you kiss me?"

A long pregnant pause occurred as Freddy pondered that very questioned, he has been asking himself for most of the morning, he still didn't have an answer that satisfies him let alone a sensible answer for the other boy in the situation. He knew he needed to answer and was shocked how embarrassed he felt. He sucked off countless guys and some of them in small groups, and now he was embarrassed in this situation?

"I smelt Zack's cum on your breath and... Suddenly you looked... So cute standing there berating me and before I could think about it... We were kissing." Freddy wasn't too sure if it was Zack's cum but after what he learned at recess assumed it was. He also started having a similar urged now, he wanted to sit on Clark's lap and grind his ass against his cock, to run his hands up his shirt as he kisses the hall monitor once more. He needed to feel him up and satisfy his curiosity.

Clark was struck dumb and didn't know what to think. He fidgety moved his hands back and forth from his thighs and his knees as he opened up and confess his feelings. "I really like you, Freddy, for a very long time. I hope you had feelings for me too, and that's why you kissed me. Why did you even agree to go out with me on a date if you just kissed me to taste Zack's cum from my mouth?" Clark asked.

"That's not true, and I can prove it." Freddy protested on behalf of the kiss being nothing more than to taste some cum even though he was unsure really if it was true or not, and even though he had no intention of showing anyone this, he just hated seeing Clark dejected. He reached over for his backpack and after opening it he took out his notebook after a brief hesitation, he showed the petit boy, his doodles of hearts and initials from earlier today.

"While my feelings for you are new I did like I said before found you to be," Freddy coughed to clear his throat "cute. While I might not have meant to kiss you I did enjoy my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" Clark said in shock. He figured Freddy has kissed some of the boys he has played with. He felt warm and happy knowing that he experienced a shared first with the sexy boy he dreamed of being with intimately.

Freddy smiled and decided to make his companion squirmed a bit. "Yeah, why does that surprise you?" he already had a fair idea and was curious how the hazel-eyed, blonde cutie will respond.

He started stuttering and returned to fidgeting vigorously, as he tried to answer. 'He's so hot like this, I can't hold back any longer' the young drummer thought as he hopped onto the poor boy's lap and wiggled his backside as his hands burrowed under his shirt and felt up his bare chest.

"Relax I know about the photos you bought and that you know about me... Dietary interest." He started to move his hands to travel behind the blondes back, not entirely sure what to do. He started rocking his arse back and forth enjoying the feeling of his dates hardness beneath him. "You must have all these dirty thoughts about me when you learned about me sucking guys. Did it turn you on?" Freddy leaned forward and licked Clark's earlobe before taking it into his mouth.

"Uh... Oh god," Clark sighed as Freddy nibbled on his earlobe.

"Well I'm waiting, did you have all these dirty thoughts after learning about my hobby?" Freddy asked as he grinds his ass against Clark's crotch, both his fingers gave Clark's nipple a quick pinch.

"Fuck!" Clark groaned at the sudden pain he received.

Freddy moved to his other ear and whispered.

"I never heard you swear before, I likey. I wonder if I can make you swear like a sailor." His tongue licks the back of his ear before he gently bit down on his earlobe and tugged on it.

"Oh, fuck me," Clark sighed in pleasure as his eyelids closed and his own hands moved up beneath Freddy's shirt, determined to return pleasure with pleasure and pain with pain.

Freddy has been seen naked from the waist up but he has discouraged guys from being too handsy on him as he was only interested in getting them off and not himself, as for masturbation he has never really considered playing with his own nipples, so they were for him really sensitive to Clark's touch, making him easy prey.

Freddy lost consciousness it seemed as the next thing he knew he was flat on his back Clark was on top of him and was busy sucking on his neck as he fingers pinched his nipples and the drummer felt the familiar sensations of dampness in his pants.

His first time cumming without being stroked by someone or being used for his skillful mouth. HIs breathing was ragged, and he wished he didn't blank out as he would have liked to think back on this moment.

"Shit... Wow... just wow" Freddy uttered when he recovered enough.

Clark stopped what he was doing and position his head, so he was staring directly down at Clark his mouth a mere inch away from brushing the panting boy's lips.

"You had me scared there for a moment. Thought it would have been more of a challenge to get you to squirt." He smirked down at him before closing the gap and initiating a kiss, his hands moved below his pants waistline and underwear, and he touched the spent boy's cum and manhood.

"Your friend is gearing up for another round. Hopefully, he will put up a larger fight."

"You better believe it" Freddy replied as he took hold of the smaller boys' head and smack their lips back together once more.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I know it's been awhile since I updated this. I will like to get my other stories up to five chapters or completed. It definitely will get updated!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
